Vodo-Siosk Baas
Summary Jedi Master Vodo-Siosk Baas was a venerable Krevaaki male who served the Jedi Order with distinction into the onset of the Old Sith Wars. A warrior, historian, and expert lightsaber crafts being, Baas's was a life devoted to the training of Jedi Knights to combat agents of the dark side of the Force. A respected member of the Assembly of great Masters, Baas's time was divided between the Jedi epicenter on the world of Ossus and his academy for exceptional apprentices on the planet Dantooine. Although several of his students achieved fame for their efforts against the Sith, it was while under Baas's tutelage that a young Human named Exar Kun developed a fanatical desire for knowledge forbidden by the Jedi, and abandoned his Master's wisdom in search thereof. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Vodo-Siosk Baas Origins: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Over 4000 years old by the time of the the Jedi Academy Trilogy Classification: Jedi Master/Krevaaki Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, Illusion Creation, Telekinetic Blasts and Shields, Extrasensory Perception, Enhanced Senses, Mind/Memory Manipulation, various lightsaber/quarterstaff combat skills, Skilled Swordsman/Quarterstaff User, Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Molecular Manipulation (In order to create/edit a Holocron, it requires one to make numerous, precise alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Battle Meditation, Battlemind, Sever Force Attack Potency: Planet level (With the help of Nomi Sunrider and a few lesser Jedi Knights, Vodo-Siosk Baas was able to temporarily contain Ulic Qel-Droma in a Wall of Light. Also aided Luke Skywalker's students in the final defeat of Exar Kun with their Wall of Light. His reputation, along with that of Odan-Urr's, was comparable to that of Yoda's and Mace Windu's during the Clone Wars, easily placing him as a peer of Thon who was likewise omitted in that comparison) Speed: Relativistic (Capable of keeping pace with Exar Kun); Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Superhuman naturally. Can be further augmented thanks to Force amplification. Class G with telekinesis (Should be at least comparable to Thon) Striking Strength: Planet Class with Force amplification Durability: Street level naturally. Planet level with Force amplification Stamina: High Range: Interplanetary (Per the force secret "distant power"); galactic with telepathy Standard Equipment: His quarterstaff, Jedi robes Intelligence: Skilled and experienced warrior and combatant Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques * Battle Meditation: A Force ability which considerably boosted the morale, stamina, and overall battle prowess of an individual's allies while simultaneously reducing the opposition's combat-effectiveness by eroding their will to fight. With the Force, one could coordinate entire fleets of ships, allowing them to perform at maximum efficiency, acting as a single entity with the ability to counter every enemy move quickly and effectively. Though ideal for meditating large-scale conflicts, battle meditation was equally effective when employed for the benefit of one's comrades in small skirmishes, attacks, and duels. * Sever Force: Cuts a Force User off from the Force. Has used this to temporarily erect a Wall of Light around Ulic Qel-Droma with the help of Nomi Sunrider and company. * Telekinesis: Thon can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. * Telepathy: Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. * Tutaminis: Through the Force, Vodo-Siosk Baas can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Psychics Category:Chi Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Matter Users Category:Sword Users Category:Cane Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Memory Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 5